Meeting Time
by GellsBells
Summary: Betty and Jughead are social workers who are stuck in the dreaded weekly team meeting, Jughead can’t help himself but snark and Betty tries to contain her laughter. Also a little flirting.
1. Meeting Time

_Based on the following prompt: person A who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and person B who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter_

.

Where was she. Here he was stuck in yet another snoozefest, about cases, and numbers, and assessments and she was out traipsing around the town, getting to do some actual work. He considered for a moment that maybe she had overslept or called in sick but that wasn't the Betty Cooper he knew. She was so dedicated to the job it made him worry for her.

He looked at the sheet of paper in front of him, he took the same one to every meeting. It had two columns, 'Archie Says Something Stupid' was at the top of one of them and the other had 'Departmental Bullshit'. Under the first column were 15 little marks. He had attended three team meetings so far this year. This year was turning out to be Archie's best year yet, he was almost proud of him. Or he would be if it didn't mean that every stupid question that came out of his mouth resulted in additional time being added to what was already an overlong, unnecessary waste of time in his mind.

"Forsythe." He looked up immediately at the sound of his name, well not the name he preferred to be called, but he had given up trying to tell Weatherby this. He was pretty sure Weatherby was just using it now because he knew he hated it. "Where's Cooper?"

"Do I look like her babysitter?" He snarked back.

"She sits next to you." He had been a little hesitant at first having the new graduate sat next to his desk. A personal experience of the foster system and the constant disappointment of his career had made him somewhat cynical, okay a lot cynical. But that was how you survived in this job. The desk next to him had become almost a tunstile of rotating social workers. Burn out levels were high with the increased pressure to achieve results and if you didn't learn to get a sense of humour quick you were done for. When she had bounced in all bright eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that made her look younger than her years he had commented that she wouldn't last the week. But she had, then she lasted the month and soon the year. Sure the job had taken its toll, it always did but she refused to let it drag her down. And she laughed at his jokes that always went a long way with him. She knew how to handle herself and the stress that came along inevitably with the job.

"Don't remind me." He said in mock frustration. He was sure that Weatherby had put the eager young graduate next to him on purpose, hoping that she would be the thing that finally drove him to the edge and handing in his resignation. Weatherby's plan soon backfired as he liked to think that he had converted Betty to the dark side.

"This is the third time, tell her there will be consequences the next time I see her."

"Will do boss." Jughead gave a mock salute, before returning to his doodles in the corner of his piece of paper. He knew Weatherby was full of empty threats, Betty was too good at her job for him to fire. She would probably get another warning, or she would batt those pretty eyelashes at him and get a reprieve. Either way he wasn't worried for her.

At that moment Betty entered the small meeting room, she tried to sneak past unnoticed before she knocked into one of the chairs, swearing under her breath on her way to the seat that was empty next to Jughead.

"Cooper, nice of you to join us." Weatherby addressed her and she turned to face him while continuing to navigate the narrow space between the chairs and the wall.

"Sorry, I got caught up with the Smiths." Boom, there was the eyelash batting, and he had to stifle a laugh at her predictability.

"I'll see you after." Weatherby gave a loud cough as she smiled that thousand watt smile at him and he looked like he was about to choke. He wished he could give a smile to get what he wanted from Weatherby. He was never going to be in his good books. "Right, well now that everyone is finally here. Let's talk numbers."

"Did I miss much?" She whispered to Jughead as Weatherby droned on in the background pointing to a series of numbers on the large presentation screen in front of them.

"Just the usual, behind on paperwork, spending too much time in the home, and numbers are down." He replied quietly while maintaining his best impersonation of Weatherby, which Betty couldn't help but giggle at.

"What numbers exactly?" She raised her eyebrow in question highly doubting that Jughead had actually taken on much of what had been discussed.

"All the numbers, Betts, every single one of them," he said as he leaned in closer his face serious and without humour as he lowered his tone. She rolled her eyes at him as she got her notebook out of her bag, placing it open with her pen at the ready to take notes she knew she would never actually look at again.

"So we need to start looking at ways we can maximise efficiencies." Weatherby continued, with most of the team, beginning to scan the room for anything else of interest.

"We could just stop seeing people all together, you know that would make my job way more efficient." Jughead chimed in, an eager smile on his face his hands clasped in front of him like an attentive student.

Weatherby gave a loud sigh that echoed through the small room.

"I'm looking for serious suggestions Mr Jones."

"I am serious. Betty, does this face look serious to you." He turned to Betty and narrowed his eyes slightly and pursed his lips in his attempt to look serious. Betty tried to hide her smile but could feel it breaking through when he gave a waggle of his eyebrows. For all his joking around Jughead Jones was good at his job. Betty knew that he cared for each one of the families that he was looking after, not that he would ever admit it. Although he would hide it with a joke or sarcastic comment Betty knew it hurt him just as much as any of his colleagues when things didn't quite work out.

The first time she had put her hand on his shoulder when he slammed his phone down on the receiver after a call, he had looked at her stunned for a moment, before he relented and allowed her to rub shoulder gently through his jacket, sympathy written all over her face. Just as much as he was helping her survive in this job with his humour, she helped him survive with her kindness.

"Anyone else?" Jughead noticed Archie raise his hand, instead of just speaking like they were still at elementary school or something battling each other for approval from the teacher.

Betty turned to Jughead again who already had his pen poised in the Archie column ready to make another mark.

"He's not doing too bad this year," she whispered to him as she counted up the marks within the column. It had been Jughead's way of coping with these meetings, instead of letting out the loud obnoxious groan whenever the redhead raised his arm above his head.

Jughead was half paying attention to her but also to Archie as he made another mark in the column as Archie finished his long winded but unhelpful suggestion. "Well he wasn't doing too bad." Betty corrected herself.

The meeting continued in much the same way for the next 20 minutes, Weatherby droning, Jughead making a snarky comment, Betty trying not to snort as she listened and Archie looking over at them confused while mouthing 'What?' as he seemed to be missing out on their little private moment within the crowded space.

"Right, that's all for this week." Weatherby finished as a collective sigh filled the room and he seemed a little put out at the team's reaction. Jughead neatly folded his piece of paper and placed it in his jacket pocket ready for when it would be needed next meeting. He got up and waited for Betty to pack up her notebook, with it's neatly written prose, before giving her space to move past him towards the exit.

"Ladies first," he said with a flourish of his arm and Betty shook her head as she passed him.

"Betty we need to have a chat." Betty gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes, before straightening her posture and moving back towards the centre of the room as Jughead made his way to the exit. He gave a wave as Weatherby closed the door behind him.

*

"So Ms Cooper, will I be seeing you in the storage cupboard in say 10 mins." He finished with a slow wink, which Betty responded to by biting her bottom lip as if she was tempted before she gave him a playful slap on the arm. They had fallen into this pattern of flirtation, she played it off as light fun. It was a way to sometimes distract from the work, to earn a little reprieve.

"I told you already Jughead I don't date co-workers." He had begging her for a coffee for a months now. When their playful flirting had developed into something more for him and he wanted desperately for her to feel the same way.

"I'm not talking about dating. I'm talking maybe about reliving a certain moment that we had at our staff Christmas party." Hooking up with Jughead Jones at her first work Christmas party had not been a proud moment for Betty, but she had had maybe a little bit too much to drink and he was there with his dress shirt, the top buttons undone and his ties loose around his neck. She had been wondering what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair, and as he sauntered up to her it had been waving back and forth in front of his eyes. He said something to her in that low tone of his, before roughly pushing his hair back from his face and she was grabbing a hold of his tie and practically dragging him to the first cupboard away from prying eyes that she could find. He had given her a knowing smile the next Monday at work and she had blushed furiously.

"Sorry Juggie," She had sworn that it was going to be strictly professional from that moment and she had told him so. But soon enough she found herself falling back into old patterns and throwing coy looks his way in response to his gentle flirting. "I have a client visit, guess you are going to have to relive that moment all on your own." She said before turning on her heel and heading towards the lift.

"A raincheck then?" he shouted across the room as she continued towards the exit. She threw up her hand waving to him, as he made his way back to his desk. Yes, he was definitely falling for one Betty Cooper.


	2. Can I Have A Volunteer

Betty was dragging her feet as she walked back into the office. She glanced in the direction of Jughead's desk hoping that he would be there to talk to and debrief, but could only see Kevin and Archie glued to their computer screens. She took a deep sigh, readjusting her bag on her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen instead. She needed coffee, lots of it.

It had been the home visit from hell. They were good people in a difficult situation. They always hit the hardest. A young mum who was doing everything that she could to get her life back on track despite the poisonous family situation created by her own mother. Betty could relate. The same thing had happened with Polly and her mum and to some degree with Betty as well.

She was making her way to the kitchen when she felt an arm grab her arm and pull her into the dimly lit supply closet. Another hand was placed over her mouth to stifle her scream. Her eyes changed from fear to anger as she narrowed them at the face in front of her. Jughead. He slowly removed his hand while pressing a single finger to his lips making a shush motion.

Betty kept her voice low. "What the hell, Jughead?" Even in a whisper there was a clear edge to her voice.

"Weatherbee is looking for a volunteer." His voice was barely above a whisper. She shook her head at him.

"So?" She looked at him incredulously. Her hand jutted on her hip.

"We are hiding," He whispered back to her. Taking a peek out the closet door before slowly closing it shut again behind him.

"This is ridiculous." She made a move towards the door, ready to leave him in the closet on his own. He quickly moved ahead of her within the small space blocking the door and exit. Betty widened her eyes at him letting out a frustrated groan. "I have paperwork to do Jug."

"Look, just here me out. I was walking past Weatherbee's office, when I happened to hear -"

"So you were eavesdropping again?" She was smirking her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yes okay I was eavesdropping it's the only way I ever find out what was going on in this place." Jughead tended to use his hands a lot when he was frustrated, much like now even within the small space of the closet they were gesticulating wildly. Betty was trying to hide her amusement. "Any way Archie got a complaint. A big one. So Weatherbee needs someone to shadow him."

"So you are hiding in the supply closet?"

"And I brought you in and saved you as well Betty. You should be thanking me really."

"And how long do you plan to stay in here for?" Betty looked around the cramped space piled high with boxes of stationery and miscellaneous forms. She was already starting to feel closed in in the small space.

"Long enough for Weatherbee to come out of his office, find a volunteer, who is not you or me. And then we sneak back out." He crossed his arms over his chest puffing it out a little as he explained his very simple but effective plan.

"Foolproof plan then." Betty replied.

"Of course -" Betty was about to launch into a speech into how they had just sacrificed poor Kevin to this volunteer position when they heard voices outside the door. They both pressed themselves solidly up against the door to listen. Their ears pressed against the solid door both keen to catch the words spoken on the other side.

"Who has left their storage key in the lock again?" Weatherbee's voice boomed out across the office. Betty looked up expectantly at Jughead who already had his hand searching around his neck for the lanyard with his set of keys. "This is how things go missing people." They heard the key turning in the lock effectively locking them within the closet. "If anyone has lost their keys they are in my office."

"Shit." Jughead exclaimed.

"Shit?" Betty responded her eyes now furious. "We are locked in."

"We can just bash on the door someone will -" He raised his hand about to start when Betty grabbed it quickly moving him away from the door.

"Let _us_ out Jug" She stabbed her finger into his chest." _Us_ , plural. I will let you explain why we are in a supply closet together during work time and Human Resources will have a field day." He ran a hand down over his face slowly.

"It would look kind of bad wouldn't it?" She slapped him on the chest before huffing over to the back of the small closet. She pulled out her phone from her bag, grateful that she still had it with her. She started typing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Kevin to come and let us out." There was none of the usual humour left in her voice. He knew she was pissed and he wanted to bring her back out of it. Like he usually did.

"See Betty I knew I saved you for a reason." Betty just looked up at him and glared before returning to her phone. Betty sent the text and was tapping her foot as she waited for the reply, returning to glare at the reason they were stuck in the closet in the first place. The screen soon lit up in reply. "He's coming?" Jughead moved away from the door towards Betty. Betty sighed in response turning her phone around so that Jughead could read the text for himself.

' _Fuck you guys I'm stuck with Archie heading out on a visit.'_ It seemed that Weatherbee had found his volunteer.

"He's so eloquent sometimes." Jughead joked and Betty looked up to the ceiling as if someone up there would help her. She then slumped against the wall, her back up against the boxes of forms and documents they were required to take out for each visit. Jughead went over to join her mimicking her position up against the boxes. Betty's phone lit up again with another message from Kevin. Betty moved her phone to between the two of them and opened the message.

' _I will let you out when I'm back. Until then you two can think about the meaning of teamwork."_

"I have so much work to do Juggie." Betty whined, rubbing her eyes. She could already feel the beginnings of a tension headache forming behind them. She felt his fingers on her temples, and was about to tell him to remove them when he started to rub little circles and she could already feel the tension starting to wane away. It wasn't the first time he had been able to sense when her head was pounding.

"I'm sorry, Betts. Really." she turned her head towards him as he kept his fingers pressed to her temples, the circles he traced becoming larger and then smaller again. Her head lolled back against the boxes as her shoulders dropped.

"I know you were trying to help. Oh God that feels good." She let out without thinking as he gently increased the pressure he was applying.

"Keep it down Cooper, you don't want to give people the wrong impression." A sly smirk on his face, had her blushing at her own reaction to his ministrations. But she didn't make a move away from him or tell him to stop. She stretched her legs out in front of her only just touching the wall across from her with her toes. He tried to do the same but his legs were too long for the cramped space and he returned them to their original position. They would start cramping soon. "So anything you want to talk about?" He always knew when things were getting to her, when the world was starting to weight too heavy on her shoulders.

"Just the usual Jug. Client tries her hardest and the world just stomps all over her. Her own family stomp all over her. She has no-one and -" She blinked back the tears that she could already feel start to well. She tried so hard not to let this job get to her, but some days there was just no stopping it.

"You're wrong Betty." She turned to face him and his hands dropped from her head. They instead reached out to clasp one of her hands in them. She felt her pulse start to race at the intimate gesture.

"She's got you doesn't she?" He smiled at her roll of the eyes. "Seriously Betts. You are one of the best workers I've seen and trust me I've seen a lot. You care Betty. You genuinely care and want people to succeed. But you also want to see the best in people. And sometimes they don't live up to those expectations. In fact they rarely do. So it's a good thing we have people like you in this world Betty. Makes the rest of us want to be better." Her eyes were searching his and she knew then that he meant every word that she said. It was moments like this where he wasn't joking with her when she found herself wondering if there was something else there. If she wanted something else to be there. She noticed that he was still staring at her and she felt her skin tingle under the intensity of his gaze.

"Is that why you decided to save me from Weatherbee's volunteer mission?" Her tone was light and playful as if trying to pull them back from where she knew they were heading. Where they had been heading for a while now.

"That, and other reasons." He gave her a sheepish smile. Something that she was not used to seeing in the usually confident and quite frankly cocky Jughead Jones. She pressed closer into his side and he gripped her hand tighter. She was staring at his lips, she knew he noticed as his eyes flicked back up to her own.

"Other reasons?" Her other hand travelled up his arm to his neck, playing with a loose strand of hair which had managed to escape the confines of his beanie. The beanie that Weatherbee begrudgingly allowed him to continue wearing through the year. He hadn't worn it at the Christmas Party and she felt a rush of heat run through her as she remembered the way his hair had fallen over his eyes, wild and messy yet soft underneath her fingertips. Her fingers were itching to lose themselves in those dark waves again.

"You tempt me like this Betty, in this small room I'm not sure I'll be able to keep our relationship strictly professional. " He was warning her giving her the opportunity to pull back. They could resume their usual playful banter instead of treading into the dangerous territory they were dancing on the edge of. He flirted, he suggested and she put on the brakes that was how things went. She bit her lip as his eyes darkened, trained on her every movement. His scent filled the small space overwhelming her and she wondered why she kept her distance. They were both consenting adults. After the day she had had she needed a release, she wanted to do something a little irresponsible, loosen the ponytail even if just for a moment. She reached up and pulled the hair tie from her hair. The loose waves falling to just below her shoulders. She shook her head slightly, before running her hand through her own golden locks and replacing it on his arm. Her eyes met his again as if in challenge as her scent undoubtedly her shampoo, coconut, filled the small space and overwhelmed his senses.

He couldn't hold back any longer his hands moving to cup her face as his lips pressed urgently against her own. It wasn't a gentle kiss, which was what he had planned for when he finally kissed her again. He was hungry for her as she was for him. She returned his kiss eagerly which was a mess of teeth clicking together and tongues clashing together with no hesitation on either side.

She let out a gasp when she felt his hand on her waist, pulling her body to him needing her to be closer. Her leg swung over his lap as she straddled him, her hands locked around his neck as she moved against him. She felt almost like a horny teenager the way she was moving seeking friction while her tongue continued to explore his mouth. She had been wanting this for months, ever since that damn Christmas party she knew she needed to feel him again, needed to taste him again. That night had been haunting her for months. The playful banter had not helped in the slightest, only stoking the fire between them. He moved his hands through her hair, revelling in the feeling of her silky locks between his fingers. He pulled her hair exposing her neck to him as he pressed his lips hungrily against her pulse point. She mewled at the sensation and she could only imagine his smirk at her reaction. That he was able to make her come undone so easily. She let out a moan at the sensation of his teeth against her skin and he pulled her back to meet his eyes.

"You need to be quiet Betts," he teased. His lips returning to her neck, pressing a light teasing kiss against where he had just left a mark. Her hand reached under his beanie knocking it off his head. Her fingers finally sinking into those locks she had been fantasizing about as she watched him from her own desk. She tugged them forcing him to meet her eyes and stop his attack on her neck.

"Well why don't you make me?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and he accepted her challenge returning his lips to hers. He didn't remember her tasting this sweet, his memories slightly altered and dulled by the effects of the alcohol he had consumed that night. His fingers reached under the hem of her sweater moving underneath to trace the skin of her hip. Smiling into her mouth at her sharp intake of breath at the contact. He moved them further up her back, fingertips brushing the soft warm skin he found there.

They heard a key shift in the lock and immediately moved away from each other as if shocked. Betty jumped up pretending to look at a box on the far side of the wall while Jughead went to tie his laces. Betty looked at him her hands raised in question as to how that was his cover and Jughead shrugged as the door opened slowly.

Kevin poked his head in a sly smile on his face. His eyes flicked between his two colleagues. Noticing the fact that Jughead's beanie was lying on the floor next to him and he hadn't seemed to notice, while Betty's hair was down and messy. Her sweater also seemed to have ridden up slightly.

"Archie forgot his badge so we had to come back. Looks like you two managed to find a way to occupy yourselves though." The pair glanced at each other before Jughead moved to the door, peeking out before he made his way back to his desk. Betty picked up her bag from the floor before she went to move past Kevin. "Betty."

She stopped at the sound of Kevin's voice looking up at him. Her pupils were still dilated from the darkness of the supply closet and her incandescent rendezvous. "Your lipstick is smudged." A blush immediately spread across her cheeks as she quickly made her way towards the toilets.

Kevin moved into the supply closet picking up the forgotten beanie from the floor. Before making his way out and locking the door behind him. He made a point to twirl the woollen cap around his finger as he walked casually past Jughead's desk smiling as he watched him clutch his head to find nothing covering his head. He'd be keeping this little memento for a little while yet, at least until his nightmare afternoon stuck with Archie had concluded.


	3. Complicate Matters

_Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has left a review, favourited and followed this story. There is one more part to go after this one._

Betty was in the break room waiting for the ancient coffee machine to brew the barely palatable coffee she had already downed two cups of. She feels her presence behind her. Breathes in his scent as he reaches past her head for a mug in the cupboard just above her head. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, bracing her hands on the counter in front of her.

"Enough for two?" Jughead whispers into her ear and a shiver travels down her spine at the sound of his voice and his breath against her ear. She nods her eyes still closed, her body stiff and on edge. She feels a hand on her waist, his hand gentle at as his thumb strokes the fabric of her thin blouse and she can feel the heat from his hand against her. The hum of the machine and her own breathing the only sounds she can focus on.

Jughead tightens his grip as he spins her round pinning her against the counter, she can feel it digging into her lower back. She narrows her eyes at him in question, they can't do this in the break room in the middle of the day. She isn't pushing him away though, she isn't removing herself from being pressed against his body. In fact her arms are moving up his back grasping at the denim and pulling him flush against her so there isn't any space between them. He kisses her wet and heavy as she struggles to keep up. His hand on her waist travels lower to grasp her hip, she moans into his mouth at the pressure. Enjoying the feeling of his strength against her softness. His hand is gripping her leg, moving up her thigh as he pulls it up to wrap around him as his hand continues to move further and further up as her breathing grows heavier in anticipation of it's destination.

"Betty! Earth to Betty." She shakes her head, refocusing on the subject of her sordid day dreams while Kevin snaps his fingers in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention. She looks up at Kevin who is smirking at her. He has been smirking and giving her 'looks' ever since he came to 'rescue' her and Jughead from the supply closet.

"Kevin." She pushes his hand away from in front of her face and shifts her attention back to her computer screen. It's been happening more frequently losing herself in these little fantasies as the words on her screen meld into one and the monotony of the constant stream of paperwork begs her to take a break.

"Thought we had lost you there." He was sitting on her desk, looking over a file in his hands. "I was just asking whether you wanted a coffee from the place down the road?"

"Sure." She rifled through her bag for her purse, pulling out a note and handing it to Kevin.

"Hey Jughead." Her co-worker who she could not stop fantasising about who was currently at the printer spun around. "You want a coffee?" He nodded and indicated towards his bag that was on his desk next to Betty's.

"Money's in there."

"I'll let you do the honours." Kevin told Betty. Betty took the bag from the desk and looked through it for his wallet. She soon found it and opened it to look for a note, she didn't find any, what she did find however was a bright blue foil packet. She dropped the wallet back into his bag as if she had been burnt by it. Her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"I'll get Jughead's," she said eagerly, fishing out another note from her own purse and slamming it in Kevin's hand. Kevin jumped back up from his position on her desk before making his way towards the exit, grabbing Archie to drag along with him in the process. She still had his bag on her lap. She stared at it for a moment. Her heart was racing and she was already chastising herself for having such a reaction to a condom packet. Most guys probably carried them it wasn't as though he had gone out and purchased one just for her. Besides she was on the pill anyway so if they did have - . She stopped her train of thoughts before the re-entered that dangerous territory where she imagined herself having sex, again, with Jughead Jones.

"Does Archie have to go with him everywhere?" Jughead said as he returned to his desk, dropping the stack of papers that he had retrieved from the printer.

"I think Kevin has kind of gotten used to him hanging around now." It had been a week since Kevin had been assigned to be Archie's mentor of sorts. Kevin was shadowing Archie to make sure he didn't say anything in appropriate to a client again and had even started on occasion to defend Archie against the persistent jibes that Jughead sent his way.

"Well good for them. Rather him than me though." Jughead leaned back in his chair, his fingers clasped behind his head. His eyes flicked to where Betty was still holding his bag. Her eyes widening as he met them. "You going to keep my bag Betty?"

"Sorry I -". She handed the bag back over to him, or more accurately flung it back at him. "I got yours." He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I couldn't find any money in there and I'm pretty sure I owe you or something." She didn't mean for the words to come out as rushed as they did, her voice unsure.

"Betts, you wouldn't be nervous about our dinner date would you?"

"Dinner date?"

"You forgot." He shook his head in mock disappointment as he sat back up in his chair. "You said three weeks ago if I could go a whole week without making a snide comment to Weatherbee you would let me take you out for dinner." He repeated their agreement and Betty had been in such another head space since their encounter in the supply closet that she had forgotten completely about their stupid wager. "I believe there was a definite tone of disbelief and dare I say mocking as you made the wager. But when that clock over there says 5.00pm I will be victorious." He relaxed back in his chair, as Betty continued to stare at him.

"You had three days leave this week." She said an accusing tone in her voice.

"Yeah that made this week my week to shine. I can keep my remarks to myself for two days especially when Weatherbee is at a conference for one of them. I just had to get through that team meeting and I was home free." Betty's mind was racing now, trying to think of a time this week when Jughead hadn't been able to hold his tongue but she was coming up empty.

Even at the weekly team meeting he had been remarkably restrained, not that she herself had managed to pay much attention to what happened in that meeting. They had been trying to move past what had happened in the supply closet, once in the open space she felt as though she could think a little clearer and her brain was telling her that starting a relationship with Jughead was not a good idea. But she couldn't help herself. That was when the fantasies had started. The day dreams. The first one had been in that team meeting when she had been staring at the projected image on the blank wall ahead of her. Weatherbee's voice had been droning on, Jughead was fully engaged in his tally sheet and the neat set of squares he was drawing at the bottom. His tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Which led her to think about his lips and it had escalated from there.

She had thought about the supply closet then and what might have transpired if Kevin had not returned when he did. Her skin was flushed and her heart racing as she remembered the feeling of his lips against hers and imagining what else his mouth could do if given the opportunity. She had jumped her pen dropping from her hand and rolling onto the floor when he had leant over to whisper in her ear that he was pretty sure Ethel had managed to fall asleep during the meeting. She had and Betty had tried to desperately regain her composure and keep her mind from wandering back to him for the rest of the meeting.

"Fine." She relented. Returning to focus on her screen willing Kevin to hurry up with the coffee run. "But I choose where we go." Her thoughts drifted back to the condom she had found in his wallet, is that why he was carrying one, because he knew he was going to dinner with her and he just thought that she wouldn't be able to resist his charms. Well, she decided then that she was going to make him work for it.

"It's 5 o'clock Betty." He said in her ear his voice taking on a sing song quality as she swore his body was doing a subtle dance.

"I want Japanese." She stood up from her desk. "Pick me up from my place in 1 hour. Don't be late." She grabbed her bag and made her way towards the exit while Jughead hurried to shut his own computer down, to catch her up. She waved to him as the lift doors shut and he was still trying to shove paperwork into his bag.

"Do I even want to know?" Kevin mumbled from his own desk as he packed it up in a much more organised fashion than Jughead. Each folder being placed carefully into the satchel that he always carried with him, in pristine condition compared to Jughead's beat up messenger bag.

"Betty and I are going out for dinner." Jughead said unsuccessful in hiding the smile that crossed his face.

"Oh Thank God!" Kevin shouted as he looked up at the ceiling while Jughead looked at him confused by his outburst. Kevin turned towards him and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. "Seriously the eye fucking that has been going on in this office has been as unbearable as Archie trying to give a talk to a 15 year old girl about the importance of using protection. Which I had the pleasure of witnessing this morning, thanks to you two."

"I don't think there has been -"

"Ethel!" Kevin shouted over to Ethel who was seated a few desks away from them. "Have Jones and Cooper been eye fucking each other." Jughead rubbed his and over his face at his personal life being discussed openly in the office.

"Yep." Kevin indicated towards Ethel as she had confirmed his position before looking back at Jughead who was still standing near his desk stunned that the whole office seemed to have noticed what was going on between him and Betty.

"You two need to work out what the hell is going on, sort it out, get it out of your system, whatever." "And then we can all get on with our work."

"Thanks?" Jughead responded unsure of how he should respond to his co-worker actively encouraging him to get it on with another co-worker.

"You're welcome." Jughead finished packing his bag before making his way towards the exit. Kevin grabbed him by the arm as he went to leave.

"Oh and Jughead. Lose the beanie."


	4. The Dinner Date

This is it guys. I have loved writing this series so much and I hope that this final part has done justice for these two characters, I'm going to miss them. But thank you so much for everyone who has supported this series. You are all so wonderful.Betty looked over her appearance carefully in the mirror. She looked again at the time on her phone for the tenth time that night already. It was almost 6.00pm. She had a little bounce in her step as she had walked to her car, after agreeing to the impromptu date with Jughead. That was until she remembered what she had found in his bag that morning and a heat rushed over her all over again. It's not like she didn't want to, God, she wanted to, but she had to admit to herself that ever since that Christmas party where she had been attracted to him physically she had gotten to know the real Jughead or at least she liked to think that she had. He cared more than he wanted people to know and she had come to admire him in an entirely different way. She didn't want just a couple of quick hook ups in the office she wanted something else. Something more.

Her doorbell rang and she jumped a little at the noise her nerves already on edge. She gave herself one final look over before she opened her door to find a beanieless Jughead Jones standing at her door. A single flower in his hand that caught her by surprise.

"This is for you." He held the lily out to her, and she took it in her hand her fingers brushing against his slightly.

"Thank you. You didn't have to. This whole thing is just the result of a bet anyway so-" He held up a hand to interrupt her.

"Bet dinner or no bet dinner, Jughead Jones does nothing half assed."

"You do a multitude of things half assed at work."

"Yes, -" He nodded thoughtfully. "But not the important things and a date with a beautiful woman is very important."

She rolled her eyes at him well used to his compliments by now. "Okay." She put her bag over her shoulder and locked her door behind her, turning back around to see his arm held out to her. She took it graciously taking in his appearance of a dress shirt and slacks. Very different to his usual jeans and button down. Those damn suspenders were still there, pulled over his shoulders instead of hanging loosely by his sides. Oh the day dreams she had had about those suspenders. She wanted to run her fingers over them, pull them back and just hear them snap against his skin, bare skin would be best. She shook her head again breaking free from another one of her vivid imaginings.

"So you said Japanese." He said as he held open the car door for her to climb into the passenger seat.

"I did." She was not surprised that the inside of his car looked very much like his desk at work, a couple of empty takeaway bags and coffee cups. She imagined that he very much like her spent most lunches in his car.

"Right well there is a sushi restaurant booked." He smiled over at her as he pulled away from the curb.

"On such short notice, I'm impressed."

"Well if you are impressed by that Betts you are in store for all kinds of treats tonight. Besides I knew I would win and I know how much you like your raw fish."

*

Jughead had been the consummate gentleman during their date, no, correction dinner. He insisted to be the one to open all doors for her, pull out her chair and let her choose the wine. In all honesty she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She felt that she was actually being wined and dined. It had been far too long since someone had taken her out and treated her like this. She could feel herself being drawn further and further in and her previous thoughts about making him 'work for it' were a distant memory. If he asked her to meet him in the bathroom she probably would, in a heartbeat.

That was until he started to pay an unusual amount of attention on the table across from them and the brunette sitting there.

"Are you seeing this too?" he asked her indicating towards the table that he had been staring at.

"When you take someone out for a date Jughead you are usually meant to focus on the person you're with not a girl at another table." She stabbed her food violently with her fork before looking up at him, bringing it to her mouth. He was staring at her now.

"So it is a date now?"

"Yes." she mumbled under her breath, her eyes avoiding his gaze again, staring down her food instead. The self satisfied smirk crossing his face in victory.

"Glad we are on the same page now, and yes Betty trust me my focus is solely on you tonight, but that girl at that table isn't just any girl."

Betty turned in her chair slightly to take in the girl, no woman, at the next table who seemed to have caught Jughead's attention. She couldn't see anything that remarkable about her, she was pretty sure, but she was dressed like she was trying to hard to impress someone. She self consciously looked down at her own dress wondering if the same could be said for her own attire for the night.

"She looks like any girl to me."

"That Betty, is Penelope Weatherbee,"

"You mean she's related to Weatherbee?" Betty was trying to figure out why she should or Jughead for that matter should care that a relative of their manager was out at a Japanese Restaurant in the middle of town.

"Yep, that is our lovely manager's only daughter." Jughead leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest.

"O-kay," she said slowly trying to work out where exactly Jughead's mind was this time. Why should she care that Weatherbee's daughter was out for dinner on a date. She turned back to Jughead when out of the corner of her eye near the men's toilets past the bar she saw a flash of ginger hair. She followed the redhead to wear he sat back down his back towards their table before clasping his hand over the newly identified Penelope. She looked back to Jughead who looked like he had just won the lottery, before turning back to the couple just to check that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. "Archie is dating Weatherbee's daughter," she said in a hushed whisper.

"I know." Jughead obviously having a hard time keeping the excitement from his voice his face lighting up like Christmas had come early. She took another glance towards the table as she turned back to Jughead.

"Jughead what are you doing put that away!" Her voice was urgent as her hand reached for the object that Jughead had pulled from his pocket. She missed as he jerked his hand back away from her.

"No way, Betts." He took a quick photo, and then several more swapping the position of his phone slightly each time. "This is going to be kept for a rainy day."

"More like blackmail." She leant back in her chair, sighing as she waited for him to take his evidence. Normally she would be all for Jughead's slightly naughty side, but she wanted him to be paying attention to her.

She had picked out her nicest dress, which on her salary was not an easy task, she had ever so slightly curled her hair for God's sake, she was out of practice so had burnt herself twice on the curling rod, cursing his name each time she did it. Jughead Jones had her in a tizzy, and now he didn't even have the common courtesy to pay attention to her. Too busy wrapped up in his little vendetta against Archie Andrews, who while being a little dull sometimes and occasionally getting them all in hot water, was not a bad guy. He put his phone away finally and settled his attention back on her. Upon seeing the scowl on her face the smile dropped from his face immediately. She hoped he could tell she was pissed.

Looking at her face he knew he had fucked up. Here he was with the girl he had been obsessing over for the past few months and all he could do was focus on Archie Andrews love life.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Embarrassed slightly over the way he had acted. "I'm being a jack ass. A jerk." Betty flicked her eyes towards him before flicking them away again. He reached his hand to touch hers that was still on the table. She stilled under his touch. "I just-" She brought her eyes back to meet his and he lost his train of thought. She was beautiful. She was everything that he wanted and he needed to tell her, he needed her to know that she wasn't just a one night stand at a drunken Christmas Party, a quick hook up in a supply closet. He believed that Betty Cooper was the girl that he had been looking for.

"You just." There was an eagerness in her eyes and he hoped that she felt something too. That was before he remembered that she didn't date co-workers.

"How's the Carmichaels case going?" The sudden change of subject did not go unnoticed.

She gave a loud sigh. It was a hard case and they had spent any free lunchtimes they managed to share together talking about it. It was the young girl they had been discussing during their time locked in the supply closet. "They have court on Monday. We have court on Monday. It won't go well."

"I'm sorry Betts." His thumb ran across the back of her hand. "I know you wanted a different outcome."

"Well you think I would be used to disappointment by now." She pulled her hand from his and finished her glass of wine.

"I saw you Betts, you did everything you could."

"I know I did, maybe that's the worst part. Even after everything all the hard work, meetings, interventions. That girl is still going to lose her baby and there will be another case just like it waiting for me on my desk when I get back from court on Monday."

"You can't lose faith Betts. If even you lose your faith what hope do the rest of us have." He was being honest with her, she kept the rest of them going. She kept him going.

"This coming from the person who says I'm too optimistic."

"Yeah but I'm a cynical Betts we need people like you on our side."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. Just having a moment of self pity." She reached over for the bottle on the table refilling her glass. "I blame the wine."

"Let's see what else we can blame on the wine." A mischievous glint in his eyes as he filled up his own glass.

*

He walked her to her apartment door, she had told him he didn't need to and he had mentioned again how he wasn't going to half ass their date. Especially the end. They had continued to chat at the restaurant. Their discussions around work had soon given way to their respective pasts. Neither coming from perfect homes. They had both giggled as they hid their faces behind their menus as Penelope and Archie left walking past their table. Archie had glanced back for a moment as they peeped over the menus watching as confusion crossed his face before he was pulled away by his date. They continued to talk and laugh and share their worst home assessment stories until they were eventually kicked out as the restaurant closed for the night. It was then that the weight of the night weighed heavily on them both. As if at the conclusion of the night a decision was to be made.

They lingered at her front door and she contemplated inviting him in. The small nagging voice in the back of her head reminding her that she did not mix work and pleasure. She argued back with herself that she already had, twice now. Jughead Jones had cemented his place in her mind, and heart, and there was no going back now. A heat rushing up her neck as she was brought back to her previous day dreams and what she had found in his wallet.

She put the key in her door turning the lock, as it clicked open. "I had a nice night," she said as she turned back towards him the keys dropped back into her bag.

"Me too." They continued to stare at each other and before she could open her mouth again to invite him in his lips were crashing down on hers. His kiss was full and needy and she moved her lips against his as they had

She felt the solid wood of her door against her back as he leant his body into hers. His scent, his warmth surrounded her, swallowed her whole. His hand was against her cheek, such a gentle gesture in comparison to his heated kisses and solid body against her own. She felt as though she was being consumed by him her own kisses chasing his in desperation to catch up. Her hand reached behind her fumbling for her door handle not wanting to create a scene in front of her neighbours. Poor 80 year old Mrs Smith who lived across the hall would have a heart attack if she saw what sweet innocent Betty Cooper was doing up against her own front door.

She finally managed to turn the doorknob and the two of them almost fell through the doorway together. Jughead managed to regain his footing first pulling Betty back up into his arms to hold her up against his chest. "You should have warned me." His lips against her neck, the brief pause and almost fall not deterring him for a moment.

"I should shut the door," she managed to squeak out as he sucked a little harder on that spot on her neck that made her legs go weak underneath her. She went to move towards the door but he kicked it with his foot instead a loud slam filling the room and she jumped at the noise her senses already on edge. Her hands were moving to his jacket shrugging it off his shoulders hearing it land to the ground with a dull thud, before she ran her fingers along his suspenders. She gave one an experimental pull, hearing it snap back against his chest. "Sorry I've wanted to do that all night," she told him as he quirked an eyebrow at her action.

He returned his lips to hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she gasped and groaned into his mouth as his hands continue to explore her body. They eventually made it to her bedroom, but not before taking out a lamp in their eagerness to undress one another. She had had her dress halfway over her head while still moving when she bumped into the side table, the lamp dropping before he managed to catch it with one free hand moving it back to its original position. She had giggled an oops before continuing their movement towards their destination.

She pulled him down on top of her as he settled in between her legs on top of her bed. His hand running up her outer thigh. Her breath hitching as it moved from her thigh, to her hip, tracing briefly the outline of her underwear, her favourite pair. Before gliding across her stomach as she fought the urge to giggle under his touch as he tickled her sides with his light movements. He was torturing her with this delicately slow touches. He ran his fingers along the underside of her lace covered breast and she bit down on her lip to stifle a moan.

"I want to hear you Betts." His breath whispering against her ear as her body arched into his touch, another brush against the underside of her breast, before moving down her hips. She didn't hold back this time her moan filling the room. "That's better," he murmured into her neck, before nipping lightly.

"Juggie." She groaned as his hand continued it's path downwards to where she was waiting for him. Her thighs squeezing together to try and find some relief, knowing that he was the only one who could bring her relief. The only one who could make her scream.

"Patience Betts," he scolded stopping his movement and delighting in her needy moan as he did so. "There is no rush, and tonight I am going to take my time with you."

*

They were staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Both still contemplating their night spent together. His hand reached over for hers, clasping it in his hand and she looked over to him. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He pulled her towards him and she laid across his chest. Hearing his heart beat steadily against her ear as he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him, hardly believing that this was real. Just to make sure she moved her lips to his to press a gentle kiss against them which he deepened, pulling her closer towards him.

"I don't just want this to be a one time thing." She said as she broke away from the kiss, her heart thudding in her chest as she looked up at him not sure what she was expecting to see in his face.

"Me neither." He brushed his nose against hers affectionately and she breathed a sigh of relief. "But I thought you didn't date colleagues, Miss Cooper," he added a smirk crossing his face.

She slapped him playfully on the chest. "I think for you I am willing to make an exception." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him impossibly close to her, letting the warmth of his body heat her bare skin. "If you lose the beanie," she teased.

He placed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Only for you."


	5. Your Secret Valentine - Coda

Betty groaned as she readjusted the bag hanging off her shoulder, looking down at the coffee stain that was down her usually pristine shirt. Serves her right for wearing white to work. It was basically sending a challenge to fate to spill something down it.

This morning, it had just so happened to be her morning coffee as she attempted to juggle the files in her hands, eat a piece of toast and gulp down her scalding hot coffee as she got out of her car. She could only imagine what she had looked like to anyone walking past as the coffee slipped, spilt down her shirt and a long string of expletives left her mouth while she tried in vain to mop up the spill with her coat.

The elevator shuddered signaling that it was probably long overdue for a service, but building maintenance probably had a long list of 'other jobs' to manage in the old building. Betty wondered whether her day would be made better or worse by being stuck for a couple of hours in the elevator while waiting for someone to come and rescue her, she eyed the emergency button ready to press it as soon as the elevator lurched again.

But then there was a convincing 'ding' and Betty sighed as the doors opened on her floor. She heaved her bag higher on her shoulder, so it didn't fall and spill its contents all over the floor. Which, again, would be just her luck.

All she could think about was dumping her bag at her desk and getting herself a cup of that disgusting filtered coffee they had in the break room, which only had the redeeming features of being warm (most days) and containing caffeine. That was, unless Kevin was deciding to play another prank on the office.

That was all she was thinking about until she saw them.

On her desk was the most beautiful bunch of roses she had ever seen, deep red in colour, with a small teddy bear perched in amongst them. She quickly put her bag down beside her chair smiling down at the meticulously arranged bouquet. Immediately she bent herself down to breathe in their intoxicating scent. Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.

"Someone has a secret admirer." Kevin stood next to her, a slightly envious look on his face, as Betty continued to beam. "Is there a card?"

Betty looked through the buds, delicately moving each one out of her way until she found the crisp white envelope nestled in amongst the rich red petals. She opened the envelope and pulled out the small folded card, a gold embossed love heart on the front.

"Happy Valentine's Day, from your Valentine." She read aloud, unable to keep the joy from her voice.

Jughead Jones her boyfriend slash colleague was not exactly the kind of guy that she had thought of as celebrating Valentine's Day. She had always thought of him more of the _'it's a corporate holiday'_ , _'that's what hallmark wants you to think'_ kind of guy. But, these. These flowers were beautiful. Maybe she didn't know her boyfriend as well as she thought she did.

"A secret Valentine." Kevin took the card from her hand, turning it over as if looking for some kind of clue as to who it might be from.

Betty and Jughead had decided that the whole office didn't need to know about their relationship, however she had always suspected that Kevin did. Perhaps he was just as surprised about Jughead sending flowers as she was. "Any idea?" He handed the card back to her.

Betty pulled out the little bear from the flowers placing it near her keyboard, so that it could look on at her typing. Her trip to the break room forgotten. "Nope." She replied as she sat down and smiled to herself as Kevin returned to his own desk, looking over at the entrance as if a magical delivery man would soon arrive with some flowers for his own desk.

Betty opened up the shared calendar and pulled up Jughead's. It looked like he had appointments up until 2.00pm which made Betty a little disappointed that she couldn't 'Thank' him sooner, but she pulled out her files and began to type up her notes.

* * *

Betty had trouble keeping her mind focused on the words in front of her as her eyes drifted to the document open on her computer, to her flowers, to the clock, to the bear and then back again. It was 3.00pm now, which meant Jughead had had a longer visit than expected, which was never a good thing.

That hunch was confirmed as she saw him stalk into the hallway from the elevator. She strained her neck as she saw that he was not heading for his desk, or the break room, but straight for the balcony. He was going for a smoke.

Jughead had been trying to quit for what seemed like months but every couple of weeks he would fall back into old habits, usually due to a difficult case, and she would find him sneaking one outside her apartment or by his car, or like today, out on the balcony.

Betty quickly got up from her chair and grabbed her coat as she went to join him. He didn't turn around when she opened the door. But there was a tell-tale smoke trail from his head and his bag was unceremoniously dumped in a corner. He leaned over the side, his Sherpa jacket pulled up so that she had a perfect view of his bottom, his braces hanging down low by his sides instead of being pulled over his shoulders like the night of their first date. Betty pulled her lip between her teeth as she took in the view.

She couldn't help herself as she walked over and gave his butt a solid pinch.

"Fuck," he shouted, nearly dropping his cigarette as he spun round to face her. "Betts, Jesus." He ran his hand over his face as he watched her eyes flick to the cigarette clutched between his fingers. "I know, I know." He ran his hand over his face. "Last one, promise." He took one last drag before stubbing it out on the ledge, and stuffing the butt into the ashtray next to him.

Betty smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, as Jughead became still, his eyes trained on the door behind her.

"Uh, Betts, I thought we said no PDAs at work." He said, as he made no move to disentangle himself from her arms.

Betty shrugged her shoulders as her hands crept lower to rest on his lower back just above his recently pinched bottom, resisting the urge to give it a little squeeze.

He groaned, as his arms came up to embrace her.

Betty looked up at him, and counted herself lucky, once again that she had allowed herself to take a chance on this. She stood on her tiptoes placing a brief kiss against his lips. She felt him respond before pulling back.

"Okay Betts, not that I'm not loving this new-found friskiness. But, anyone could walk out here. What's going on?"

"Oh, you know, just thinking about my secret Valentine." Betty responded playfully even though Jughead gave no indication that he knew what she was talking about and Betty sighed as she realised that she would need to hint a little harder. "Who left a beautiful bunch of roses on my desk?", she added.

Jughead shook his head. "I'm not getting you Betty."

Betty let out an exasperated sigh, "The flowers Jug, with the teddy bear. The card said Happy Valentine's Day from your Valentine." Betty's stomach dropped when there was still confusion painted all over Jughead's face.

"I didn't send any flowers." He admitted with a scoff. "Do I strike you as the Valentines Day grand public gesture kind of guy?" Betty shook her head as another expression crossed his face. "Who sent you flowers?" There was an edge to his voice that Betty hadn't heard before.

"I don't know." Betty answered, as she searched her mind for anyone who may have sent her the flowers. No one came to mind. Her attention had only been focused on Jughead since that first date. Even before then, if she was honest with herself.

Jughead pulled his beanie off his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Coffee?" Betty suggested as she wrapped her arms tighter around his torso, and he looked down at her again and nodded.

Betty knew something was amiss as they rounded the corner. Kevin was sitting at his desk with the biggest smile on her face and standing next to her desk was Archie Andrews.

In a suit.

With an oversized heart shaped box in one hand.

And in the other another bunch of roses.

Her eyes flicked from Archie, to Kevin (who looked like he was having the time of his life) to Archie again. She could almost feel Jughead tense up beside her at the sight of their colleague dressed up in front of them. Dressed up, for her.

"Archie," she managed to stammer out.

Archie took a deep breath as he approached her, and Betty felt her heart caught in her chest. She looked to Jughead, who looked like he was about to kill him, to Archie who was looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

"Betty, would you be my Valentine?" Betty struggled to find words, her hands clasped in fists by her sides.

"I — I can't." Betty answered, her heart dropping at the disappointment on Archie's face. Sure he wasn't always the brightest of the bunch, but he was a good guy and -

"Why not Betty?" Kevin piped up, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Surely one date can't hurt?" Betty wanted to slap the smile off of Kevin's face and instead clenched her jaw as she looked over to Jughead.

He looked like he was about ready to blow his stack. She had never imagined Jughead to be the jealous type, too cool, too sarcastic and too laid back to let something like this bother him. Did she really mean that much to him?

"Is there a reason you don't want to go on a date with me?" Archie asked lowly, the sadness and disappointment in his voice, cutting through Betty. She looked over to Jughead again and then to Kevin with his raised eyebrow as if he was daring her to admit the truth.

"I'm kind of seeing someone else." She said as she watched Archie's head bow. "I'm seeing Jughead," she grabbed Jughead's hand which was so close to her own and gave it a tight squeeze. Hoping that he was okay with her decision to 'out' them, and felt relief wash over her as he gave it a squeeze back. Archie nodded solemnly and Kevin sat back in his chair, heads clasped behind his head.

As Archie looked down at the gifts in his hand, Betty spoke up.

"You know who doesn't have a Valentine?" Archie shook his head. "Ethel. I'm sure she would love to go out tonight. She's seeing the Bakers today. So it would really make her day."

Archie gave a nod as he looked over to Ethel's desk before moving the flowers from Betty's desk to hers.

"Can I keep the bear?" Betty asked as she looked over at the bear sitting next to her keyboard and Archie nodded.

"Of course." Betty smiled and turned to Jughead beside her.

"Let's get that coffee," she suggested as she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him towards the break room.

* * *

Betty and Jughead stood in front of her door, as she fumbled through her bag for her keys. Smiling triumphantly as she pulled them from her bag and slid them into the lock. After the awkwardness of the day she was ready to snuggle up on the couch with her beanie wearing, Valentine Day hating boyfriend and watch some reality TV.

She dropped her bag on the couch before she pulled two glasses from her cupboard, placing them on the counter, while Jughead looked in her fridge, no doubt for his fifteenth snack of the day. Betty wasn't sure where he put it all. The thought soon had Betty thinking about the body that was hid under the layers of t-shirts and flannel and felt the heat creeping up the back of her neck.

"I think there is some wine in the fridge," she said as she left the kitchen, "I'm just going to go take a shower and finally change out of this shirt." The thought of wrapping herself in her cosy pajamas made her feel instantly better.

As she opened her bedroom door, to get to her en suite, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

There was no light on but the room was filled with the subtle glow of her lamp, one of her silk scarves draped over it, the bed was covered in rose petals and there was one of those deliciously oversized heart shaped boxes filled with chocolates on the bed.

She felt Jughead's presence behind her as she continued to stare at her room amazed at the effort that _Mr. I don't like Valentines Day_ had gone to. His arms wrapped around her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You like?" he whispered into her ear.

Betty nodded.

"Your sister graciously gave me your spare key. So after the appointment with the Smiths." Betty was all of a sudden very glad that she had brought Jughead along to the dreaded Cooper Family Christmas Dinner, where her sister had taken pity on him for attending and attempted to shield him from the always inquisitive Mrs Cooper. "I wanted to do something special, but just for us."

"I thought you didn't do Valentine's Day."

Jughead pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, slowly trailing his way down to her shoulder. She closed her eyes at the touch of his lips against her skin.

"For you Betts, I'll make an exception."


End file.
